Perdidos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Tras un caso en Francia, Sherlock y John deberán quedarse en una cabaña por una noche. Debido a una tormenta de nieve quedan sepultados por unos días; John espera no volverse loco —o peor, cometer homicidio.
1. Perdidos

Este fanfic es para **Maye Malfter**, con motivo de la **Actividad navideña: Santa secreto 2013/14 **del foro **I am SHER locked**.

¡Sorpresa, my dear _T'hy'la_, soy tu santa secreto! (quien llegó muy tarde debido a que _Rudolf_ se excedió con el alcohol y los duendes entraron en huelga... en fin).

Respondo a tu prompt número 1, _my dear_.

**Advertencia**: Johnlock.

* * *

**Perdidos**

**Capítulo 1. Perdidos**

—Sherlock— John trató por enésima vez que el detective le hiciera _algo_ de caso.

No funcionó.

—¡Sherlock!— intentó con un poco más de fuerza en su voz.

—¿Qué necesitas, John?— respondió _por fin_.

John suspiró, intentando serenarse para no golpear a su compañero, y respondió —¿Estás seguro de que el camino de regreso es por aquí?

—Por supuesto— el tono con el que respondió el detective era petulante, como si le dijera a John que había sido una pregunta muy estúpida.

—Bien— concedió John con sarcasmo —si es así ¿puedes decirme exactamente _dónde_ estamos?

John no iba a dar su brazo a torcer sólo porque Sherlock había decidido que era el más apto para conducir de regreso a Londres. Quien quiera que le haya dicho al detective que era un _as_ al volante y que no necesitaba indicaciones, encender el GPS o, al menos, ver un maldito mapa, ya podía irse mucho al carajo. Porque llevaban, al menos, dos horas y John no veía que avanzaran demasiado – y la nieve no ayudaba tampoco.

—Vamos bien— respondió cortante el detective.

—Sherlock, si no quieres preguntar, está bien, pero detente en la próxima gasolinera— un leve gruñido fue toda la respuesta de Sherlock.

Unos cinco minutos después y para alivio de la vejiga de John, llegaron a la bendita gasolinera. Después de saciar sus necesidades básicas, John entró a la pequeña tienda de conveniencia decidido a preguntar dónde estaban y hacia dónde debían ir, y así se le fuera la vida en ello, lograría que Sherlock accediera a hacerle caso por una vez en su vida.

Sólo esperaba que el hombre hablara inglés, porque su francés era un asco.

—Buenas tardes— saludó al dependiente.

El hombre de aspecto bonachón le sonrió y respondió en inglés, para fortuna de John, con un remarcado acento francés —Buenas tardes.

John sonrió de vuelta y preguntó —Disculpe, estoy buscando la salida a la A40, pero parece que dimos una vuelta equivocada y nos perdimos.

—_Oh mon Dieu!_— exclamó el dependiente —¿Ingleses, verdad?

— Así es.

—Bueno, están muy lejos de la A40— murmuró mientras sacaba un mapa de las carreteras —Aquí están ustedes— indicó con su dedo índice. John se inclinó hacia adelante para notar que, realmente, estaban muy lejos de la ruta correcta. Iba a matar a Sherlock en cuando llegasen a Londres —Además,— volvió a hablar el hombre —parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve y no les recomiendo manejar en esas condiciones— explicó señalando la negrura de las nubes en el cielo.

El viaje de regreso a Londres, según la estimación del hombre, les tomaría alrededor de diez horas y dadas las condiciones climáticas, lo mejor era esperar en algún sitio hasta el día siguiente. De todas maneras, no había mucho que hacer.

—Lo mejor en estos casos es llegar a Chamonix— dijo mientras sacaba un marcador y explicaba qué ruta debían tomar para llegar.

—Muchas gracias.

—Para nada, fue un gusto ayudar.

John decidió que, si iban a quedarse, podría comprar algunos bocadillos para el camino. Cuando regresó, su pequeña cesta estaba llena de golosinas, algo de comida pre-cocida y bebidas calientes – era en momentos así donde extrañaba su té inglés.

Después de pagar, John volvió a darle las gracias al hombre y al disponerse a salir del establecimiento (pues ya podía escuchar los reclamos de Sherlock de haberse tomado su tiempo) la voz del vendedor lo detuvo.

—_Monsieur!_— cuando John se dio la vuelta, el hombre siguió hablando —¿Tomaría a mal si encuentro un sitio para que se queden por esta noche?

—Al contrario, se lo agradecería mucho— John sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Volvió al mostrador y esperó a que el hombre terminase de hacer una llamada telefónica. De lo poco que pudo entender, se trataba de la pequeña campiña que su hermana poseía en el poblado.

—_Merci beaucoup, chère_— terminó el tendero antes de colgar —Muy bien, _monsieur_…

—John Watson— respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

—André Leblanc, un placer— respondió el saludo —bien, como le decía, mi hermana tiene una pequeña campiña y aceptó ayudarles también, si toman la desviación…— y procedió a explicarle a John cómo llegar. Al final, no estaban muy lejos; unos quince minutos y estarían ahí, pero debían tener cuidado de no dar la vuelta equivocada o se perderían de nuevo.

Cuando terminó de explicarle, John agradeció de nuevo y salió.

Al entrar en la camioneta, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Sherlock —¿Qué?— preguntó John aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—Bueno, alguien _debía_ pedir indicaciones.

—Te dije que sabía por dónde íbamos— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No Sherlock, no empieces. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el vendedor? Que estábamos muy lejos de la A40 y que se avecina una tormenta de nieve.

—No hay problema-

—Oh, pero claro que sí hay un problema, Sherlock— interrumpió John —¡No quiero que nos estampemos contra un árbol sólo porque no quieres aceptar que nos perdimos!

—No nos perdimos.

—Sí, claro.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre ellos antes de que Sherlock, luego de lo que parecía ser una batalla interna entre él y su cerebro, hablara —Bien.

—¿Bien qué?

—_Supongamos_ que estamos perdidos y te doy la razón— John bufó ante la selección de palabra de Sherlock pero, aún así, esperó. Después de todo, eso era lo más cercano a un "_sí, John, me equivoqué_" por parte del detective.

—De acuerdo, vamos a _suponer_ que yo tengo la razón.

Sherlock hizo una mueca ante la burla de John pero siguió —Entonces, ¿qué recomiendas hacer?

—Manejar hacia esta dirección— dijo John, pasándole el mapa y las indicaciones —llegar a la posada de la señorita Leblanc, pasar la noche ahí y mañana seguir estas otras indicaciones para llegar a la A40 y regresar a Londres.

Sherlock estudió el mapa, aprendiéndose todas las rutas, caminos y retornos posibles para que John no volviese a burlarse de él. Inaudito.

—¿Todo bien, Sherlock?

Toda respuesta de Sherlock fue encender el auto y seguir la ruta indicada. John sonrió.

* * *

**Glosario**:

*_mon Dieu!_: ¡Dios mío!

_*Monsieur:_ Señor.

_*Merci beaucoup, chère_: Muchas gracias, querida.


	2. Acogedora

**Capítulo 2. Acogedora**

La posada de la señorita Leblanc era pequeña pero no por eso menos acogedora. Dentro de sus paredes se encontraban un buen número de personas disfrutando de una amena tarde en el interior, de una bebida caliente en el comedor, de una copa en el bar o leyendo un buen libro frente a una de las pequeñas chimeneas de la sala.

Era la vista que John esperaba de un sitio así y deseó, sólo por un instante, estar ahí por vacaciones y no por un error de cálculo de parte de Sherlock.

—_Bonsoir_— saludó la recepcionista cuando ambos llegaron al vestíbulo.

—_Bonsoir_— respondió John, ligeramente incómodo ante el terrible acento con el que habló. A la recepcionista pareció no importarle —Disculpe.

—No se preocupe— respondió en inglés —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Estamos buscando a la señorita Leblanc, su hermano, André, nos envió aquí… hablaron por teléfono antes…— la voz de John pareció ir disminuyendo ante la perspectiva de haber sido timado o haber llegado al sitio incorrecto. La sonrisa de la recepcionista le devolvió el color.

—Oh, soy Anette, usted debe ser el _monsieur_ Watson, ¿verdad?

—Un placer— respondió John, haciéndose a un lado para presentar a Sherlock quien respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Si la mujer se sintió ofendida o divertida, no lo demostró.

—Bueno, mi hermano me explicó su situación y no tengo problemas con alojarlos por esta noche, salvo que, debo decirles que tengo la posada llena y sólo tengo disponible una cabaña que funciona como alojamiento para el instructor de esquí, y su pareja, cuando es temporada vacacional. Pero si no les molesta usarla, puedo llevarlos.

John sabía que no era culpa de la mujer no tener alojamiento para ellos, sobre todo cuando llegaron de improvisto y sin previa reservación, así que aceptó. Después de abastecerse con algo de suministros (comida, agua, cobijas), siguieron a la mujer – bueno, John la siguió mientras llevaba a Sherlock casi arrastrando – unos cinco minutos en auto hacia el norte, hasta que divisaron una cabaña cubierta de nieve.

El _chalet_, aunque pequeño, contaba con dos plantas.

Al entrar, John pudo sentir el agradable candor del lugar. Lo primero que notó fue el gran ventanal justo frente a un sofá amplio, el cual invitaba a tomar una siesta mientras la pequeña chimenea, a la derecha, estaba encendida. También había una pequeña mesita de centro.

A la izquierda se encontraba una pequeña barra–desayunador y otro sofá. Justo frente a la barra se encontraba la pequeña cocina totalmente equipada con lo necesario para no morir de hambre – a menos que fuesen Sherlock – también había un comedor para cuatro personas de madera oscura – aunque sólo tenía dos sillas.

John recordaba haber visto en el exterior otra mesa y un par de sillas para, supuso, desayunar, pero ni loco saldría con ese clima.

Al fondo de la cocina–comedor había una pequeña puerta que daba a una bodega y unas escaleras hacia la segunda planta: el dormitorio. Éste era, como toda la cabaña en general, acogedora y completamente equipada. La cama, de tamaño considerable para dos personas, era el centro de la habitación. A cada lado de la cama había un pequeño tocador rústico – sólo un espejo empotrado a la pared, una pequeña repisa y un cesto rectangular de mimbre con tapa – y un par de ventanas. Al fondo de la habitación estaba el baño.

Después de que Anette les diera indicaciones y precauciones, incluso les indicó que se sintieran libres de usar el teléfono para comunicarse a la posada, ésta se retiró y los dejó, no sin antes mandarle un guiño a John y felicitarlo por su luna de miel.

John volvió, por enésima vez, a tragarse su réplica – que parecía inútil ante los oídos de extraños – de que Sherlock y él no eran pareja. Decidió que era mejor invertir su tiempo en tratar de despejar su mente y descansar para el largo viaje que los esperaba el día siguiente.

Preparó café – dejándole su taza a Sherlock en la mesita frente al sofá donde ya estaba acostado – y se sentó en una de las mecedoras que había en la sala.

El crepitar de la leña al quemarse en la chimenea era el único sonido en la habitación, salvo por los ocasionales sorbos que John daba a su café; Sherlock no había tocado el suyo aún.

Después de terminar su café y sentirse derrotado al no poder entablar una conversación con Sherlock "_estoy en mi Palacio Mental"_ Holmes se fue a dar un baño y a dormir.

.

John soñaba con una utopía llena de tazas de té y tostadas cubiertas de mermelada cuando vio cómo poco a poco su mundo perfecto se desmoronaba debido a un terremoto. Las pequeñas casitas de galleta iban sucumbiendo ante los movimientos telúricos de la tierra cubierta de chocolate en polvo. A lo lejos, pudo notar cómo un volcán – que no estaba ahí – comenzaba a hacer erupción y de su cráter empezó a brotar té hirviendo ¡justo sobre sus pequeñas casitas de galleta y sus pobladores de jengibre y mermelada!

Intentó advertirles que debían correr, pero estaban tan felices inmersos en sus pequeñas charlas sobre dulces y golosinas que no se enteraban de nada. De pronto, John escuchó un rugido, una voz que sonaba tan sensual y tan grave que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. La voz, que parecía venir del volcán en erupción, clamaba su nombre, casi como si lo quisiera a él como sacrificio para saciar su sed de _dulce_.

John sintió pequeños toques en su piel y notó que los pequeños pobladores de su ciudad utópica lo llevaban a cuestas hasta el cráter del volcán. John intentó escapar – ¡él no quería morir! – pero sus extremidades estaban fuertemente atadas con hilos de azúcar. John se sentía como un _croquembouche_.

John intentó zafarse y, en su desesperación, pateó fuertemente a un hombre de jengibre y le destrozó la cabeza; pero en lugar de que el hombrecillo se quejara, fue el volcán quien lo hizo, y volvió a sentir que se sacudía.

Y la voz.

La voz lo llamaba de nuevo. John seguía sacudiéndose. Hasta que le faltó el aire.

John despertó para encontrarse a Sherlock al lado de la cama. Se veía igual que cuando lo dejó hace unas horas – aburrido y sin nada que hacer.

John se talló los ojos intentando despertar al menos hasta ser consciente de sus acciones y entender por qué Sherlock lo había despertado. Sherlock podría no dormir, aunque prefería que así fuese ya que él iba a manejar, pero John necesitaba descansar.

Un minuto después y con un porcentaje aceptable de su cerebro despierto, encaró a Sherlock.

—Por favor— suplicó con voz adormilada —dime que es algo importante, de lo contrario…

—_Es_ importante, John— murmuró con un tono que sonaba _casi_ ofendido.

—Bien, ¿qué es?

—Mira por la ventana— indicó el detective y John, a regañadientes, dejó la calidez de las cobijas para asomarse. Al no ver nada extraño, se volvió hacia el detective, quien hizo una mueca de exasperación y se dirigió a John, tomó su muñeca y lo haló hacia la salita.

Ahí, gracias a la luz de la chimenea, John pudo _ver_ a lo que se refería Sherlock.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—De verdad, John, estamos atrapados con, al menos, dos metros de nieve ¿y es lo mejor que puedes decir?

—Discúlpeme, _oh señor de la elocuencia_, pero ¿qué se supone que debía decir?

—Algo útil, al menos— respondió Sherlock como si fuese obvio.

—Como sea— John decidió ignorar al detective y se movió hasta la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono, y presionó el número dos, del marcado rápido, para comunicarse con Anette. Seis pitidos después, la voz semi adormilada de Anette respondió —Lamento llamarte tan tarde, Anette— se disculpó John, aunque ni idea tenía de la hora que era.

—_No se preocupe, _monsieur_ Watson, ¿necesitaba algo?_

—Bueno, no sé si ya lo habrá notado pero, creo que la tormenta de nieve cayó más fuerte de lo que esperábamos y…— John escuchó algo moverse al otro lado de la línea y supuso que se había movido hacia una ventana, la exclamación que escuchó en francés fue su confirmación.

—_Oh, _merde_!_

John sonrió ante la exclamación —Sí, esa fue mi reacción también.

—_Oh, lo lamento, _monsieur— susurró apenada Anette —_bueno, no es inusual que caiga tanta nieve por estas fechas—_ explicó_ —el problema es que, en casos como estos, el _chasse-neige_ tardará dos días en llegar hasta aquí_.

—¿El qué?— preguntó John al no reconocer la palabra.

—_Oh, _excusez-moi_, el… ¿camión que quita la nieve?_

—Correcto.

—_Bueno, tardará dos días en llegar, aunque para ese momento la mayor parte de la nieva ya se habrá evaporado, así que no hay mayor riesgo que quedarse dentro._

—Entiendo.

—_Lamento no ser de más ayuda,_ monsieur.

—No se preocupe, señorita Leblanc, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—_Si los suministros que hay en la cabaña no son suficientes, en la pequeña bodega hay comida para estos casos._

—No se preocupe, le aseguro que alcanzará.

—Magnifique. _Les llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias del _chasse-neige. Au revoir, monsieur _Watson_.

—_Au revoir_— y colgaron.

John suspiró mientras se preparaba para la _tormenta_.

Dos días.

Dos días con un detective consultor que se aburría con tal facilidad que era exasperante.

Dos días en medio de la nada, con nada de tecnología para entretener a Sherlock y evitar que comience a romper cosas o lleve al límite su cuerpo. Al menos, piensa John aliviado, no tiene su violín cerca.

John intentó tranquilizarse y despejar su mente para lo que vendría, tarde o temprano…

—John, estoy aburrido.

Al parecer, iba a ser más temprano que tarde.

* * *

**Glosario**:

_*Bonsoir:_ Buenas noches.

_*Merde!:_ ¡Mierda!

_*Chasse-neige:_ Quitanieves.

_*Excusez-moi:_ Disculpe.

_*Magnifique:_ Magnífico.

_*Au revoir:_ Adiós.


	3. Pasatiempos

**Capítulo 3. Pasatiempos**

John había intentado convencer a Sherlock de dormir y después de una hora de sus quejas, había aceptado.

Como había supuesto, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos cupieran sin necesidad de tocarse – _mucho_. Sólo un pequeño roce entre rodillas si es que alguno dormía en posición fetal o de costado.

A pesar de que Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, John sabía que no estaba durmiendo – demasiado tiempo viviendo juntos como para no notar esos pequeños detalles – así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para lograr tener algunas horas de sueño.

El sueño lo golpeó segundos después de que plantó la cabeza contra la almohada y todo fue gracias al calor que irradiaba el otro cuerpo bajo las cobijas.

John no lo sabía.

.

John despertó completamente descansado. Había tenido un magnífico sueño reparador, como esos que no tenía desde hace años.

Intentando no despertar a Sherlock, que aún estaba dormido, caminó hasta el baño para asearse y bajar a hacer el desayuno. Esperaba que Sherlock aceptase comer, al menos, un poco de té y tostadas.

Veinte minutos después Sherlock bajó y se sentó en la pequeña barra–desayunador. Aún estaba adormilado pues se tallaba los ojos con su mano derecha – y John encontró adorable tal acción en el siempre elegante y pulcro detective consultor. No dijo nada, sin embargo.

—Preparé té y tostadas ¿quieres?— Sherlock movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y John le sirvió de la forma que le gustaba al detective —Voy a preparar el desayuno… ¿quieres que te prepare el tuyo también?— otro asentimiento y John sonrió —Bien, dame unos minutos.

Mientras John preparaba dos desayunos ingleses (huevo frito para John, huevo escalfado para Sherlock, tocino frito, champiñones, tostadas y tomates fritos) Sherlock disfrutaba de su té caliente. A John le gustaban las mañanas donde el detective, después de semanas de no dormir, se despertaba después de un largo sueño reparador, con el cabello alborotado, los ojos pequeños, alguna marca de la almohada en su rostro siempre perfecto y sin ganas de hacer nada más que aceptar el desayuno que John le proporciona.

A John le encantaría que cada mañana fuese así, pero sabía que era demasiado pedir. Sherlock era como era e incluso con todas sus extravagancias, le quería… _er_… como amigo. Sí, eso.

John casi se quema con el tocino al estar pensando en tonterías.

Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos, John sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y dos vasos, preguntó con la mirada a Sherlock si quería algo de jugo y así lo hizo al tener su aprobación. El desayuno pasó sin mayor ceremonia que un silencio agradable entre dos personas que están demasiado acostumbradas a la otra.

Aunque, ocasionalmente, la mirada de John se desviaba de su desayuno hacia los largos y elegantes dedos de Sherlock mientras utilizaba, con pericia, los cubiertos. John desviaba la mirada cada vez que sucedía eso y se daba cuenta.

Y fueron varias veces durante el desayuno.

.

La paz del desayuno no duró para siempre, para pesar de John.

Sherlock había decidido ser demasiado molesto y que la forma más fácil para salir del aburrimiento era descubrir _"cuántas veces puedo hacer enojar a John sin que me golpee"_. Y John ya lo estaba pensando.

Pero no. John había pasado peores cosas en Afganistán como para sucumbir ante los juegos infantiles de Sherlock.

.

Después de unas horas de no hacerle caso a Sherlock, John se instaló en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, con un gran cobertor sobre sus piernas, una taza de té y un libro que encontró en el anaquel de la habitación.

Había llegado al tercer capítulo cuando sintió a Sherlock sentarse a su lado, cruzarse de piernas y observarlo fijamente. Era una de las manías que Sherlock tenía cuando no había nada más que hacer – o cuando llegaba a enfermarse de gripe. El detective deducía qué era lo que John pensaba en ese momento por medio de su observación y, aunque al principio era muy sencillo para Sherlock descubrir que John tenía una nueva novia o había terminado con otra, últimamente le costaba más trabajo.

John no entendía por qué, pero era divertido ver a Sherlock exasperarse por algo que le costaba más trabajo lograr.

Después de media hora, y tras comenzar el capítulo seis, John preguntó —¿Te diviertes?

Sherlock, obviamente, no respondió, pero un ligero gruñido fue todo lo que John necesitó para saber la réplica del detective. John sonrió.

.

John había querido probar un juego de mesa, pero tras una hora de negativas por parte de Sherlock, decidió declinar.

En cambio, pasó una hora jugando solitario con una baraja que encontró debajo del cojín del sofá.

.

Después de comer con Sherlock (para gran sorpresa de John) volvieron a sus lugares en el sofá. John, que comenzaba el capítulo doce de su libro, había llevado otro edredón para Sherlock. Dios sabía que el frío no era bueno para nadie y había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Mientras sentía la mirada de Sherlock sobre sí, John se preguntó por qué era que no le molestaba que Sherlock lo _analizara_ como si fuese uno de sus experimentos. Casi se sentía una de esas muestras que Sherlock tanto observaba bajo el microscopio.

Después de algunos minutos – o tal vez horas, John había perdido la noción del tiempo – sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro izquierdo y al darse la vuelta encontró a Sherlock totalmente dormido. Algo extraño en él, ciertamente, aunque ya que John lo pensaba bien, Sherlock nunca había tenido tantas comidas seguidas, por lo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como _normalmente_ debería.

John se guardó el comentario para sí, y se dedicó a seguir leyendo.

Cinco minutos después, John dejó que la cabeza de Sherlock se posara sobre su regazo y cubrió el cuerpo del detective con el otro edredón para evitar que se congelara.

John se preguntó la razón por la que no le molestaba tener a Sherlock en tal posición íntima.

.

Después de despertar a Sherlock para que no se quedara durmiendo en el sofá, John se metió a la cama sintiéndose completamente en calma y listo para soñar con lo que sea que su cerebro creara en su mente.

No obstante nunca imaginó soñar con la escena que habían protagonizado hace unas pocas horas Sherlock y él en el sofá.

Aunque el beso fue un extra que John, extrañamente, no rechazó.

.

La mañana siguiente fue básicamente igual que el día anterior. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Sherlock quiso ayudarle a John a preparar el desayuno. John se sorprendió ante la petición, pero aceptó de igual forma. Le dio a Sherlock un par de verduras para cortar en julianas.

La cara de Sherlock no tenía precio.

—¿Perdón?

_—Julianas,_ Sherlock— ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras algo hizo clic en el cerebro de John —Oh. Disculpa— pero antes de que Sherlock decidiera irse y dejar a John solo, agregó —Te enseño, entonces.

La forma más sencilla que John encontró para enseñarle cómo cortar la verdura sin estar parado tras del detective (sin mencionar que era demasiado incómodo debido a sus estaturas) fue pararse al lado de Sherlock, guiando su mano que sostenía el cuchillo para hacer los cortes.

—Fácil, ¿verdad?— Sherlock bufó en respuesta, pero siguió cortando.

John volvió a su tarea, echándole una mirada ocasional a las acciones de Sherlock – aunque quien lo viera en ese momento, habría jurado mil veces que John tenía su vista fija en _todo_ el detective, no sólo en sus manos.

John olvidó por un momento para qué había puesto a Sherlock a cortar tanta verdura.

.

La nieve ya tenía poco menos de medio metro de altura, por lo que con un poco de trabajo manual con una pala podrían salir sin problemas. John suspiró al saber que sus _pequeñas vacaciones_ estaban por terminar.

Dándose la vuelta hacia el sofá encontró a Sherlock en posición _Palacio Mental_ por lo que no quiso molestarlo y se movió hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té y llamar a Anette.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Leblanc.

—Bon après-midi, monsieur_ Watson. ¿Todo está bien?_

—Todo bien, gracias— tranquilizó a la mujer —sólo quiero saber si tiene noticias sobre el… ¿_chasse-neige_?

—_Uhm… si no hay ninguna contrariedad, estaría llegando en una hora_— aseguró la mujer —_la limpieza de carreteras le tomará una media hora._

—Entonces, ¿cree que el día de mañana podremos salir a carretera?

—_Si no hay más tormentas, lo creo, sí._

—Perfecto, muchas gracias.

—_De nada, _monsieur.

—Y sobre la cuenta del hospedaje, mañana iré a pagar.

—_Oh, nada de eso_— dijo la mujer en tono risueño —_es nuestro regalo para la feliz pareja, mi hermano lo sugirió_.

—Pero nosotros no-

—_Nada de peros, _monsieur_, acepte nuestro _cadeau, _uhm… obsequio_.

John se frotó la nariz intentando serenarse y respondió —Bien, muchas gracias entonces.

—Magnifique_! Que su unión sea próspera y llena de amor._

John tosió un poco incómodo ante las palabras de la mujer, pero agradeció de todas maneras —Gracias.

—_Al contrario, gracias a ustedes_.

—Sí, bueno… nos vemos mañana.

—Soyez vilain!— y Anette colgó.

John estaba seguro de que su francés estaba oxidado, pero claramente entendió lo último. Avergonzado por el significado de la frase, se dirigió hacia la sala para avisarle a Sherlock lo que Anette acababa de decirle, pero al llegar y encontrarse con la vista serena del detective, decidió dejarlo como estaba.

Más tarde, mientras se daba un baño, su mente comenzó a darle un _significado_ real a la frase "_sea travieso_" de parte de Anette. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, descubrió que era Sherlock quien deseaba fuese travieso.

Al menos un poquito.

.

Cuando Sherlock decidió irse a dormir – aunque primero tomó un baño caliente – John ya estaba profundamente dormido.

.

John había tenido sueños ligeramente eróticos antes – y los considera _ligeramente eróticos_ porque nunca pasaban de besos o manoseos. Esta vez, sin embargo, su mente confabuló en su contra, trayendo consigo cada imagen de Sherlock desde que lo conoció hasta ese día.

Soñó que compartía besos con el detective, caricias casuales pero provocativas mientras realizaban actividades que eran cotidianas en su apartamento; su mente creó imágenes donde dormían juntos pero alguno de los dos despertaba al otro a mitad de la noche para un beso o algo más.

John imaginó que tomaba a Sherlock en todos los sitios posibles del 221B, de todas las formas y posiciones y aún así, nunca se cansaría del detective.

Cuando John despertó, ya era demasiado tarde y Sherlock ya estaba dormido a su lado. Observó al detective dormir y en ese momento supo que, aunque no le atraían _los_ _hombres_, sí le atraía Sherlock. No sabía cómo, pero ahí estaba ese cálido sentimiento agolpándose contra su pecho.

Y era tan doloroso.

Porque el detective _nunca_ lo vería como algo más que un amigo – y eso ya era mucho avance.

John reprimió un gemido lastimero y se levantó al baño. Por más que deseara masturbarse para liberar la presión contra el pantalón de su pijama, sabía que Sherlock le escucharía. Y no quería humillarse más, gracias.

Decidió que un baño lavaría todas esas emociones caóticas en su mente, cuerpo y alma.

No sirvió de nada.

* * *

**Glosario**:

_*Bon après-midi:_ Buenos días.

_*Cadeau:_ Obsequio/Regalo.

_*Soyez vilain!:_ ¡Sea travieso!


	4. Volviendo a casa

**Capítulo 4. Volviendo a casa**

—_Bonjour_, _monsieur_ Watson, _monsieur_ Holmes— saludó Anette con voz cantarina mientras veía a su pareja favorita entrar al vestíbulo.

—Buenos días— saludó John, mientras Sherlock movió la cabeza.

—Hoy tenemos muy buenas noticias para ustedes— declaró con una sonrisa —las carreteras están libres de nieve y el meteorólogo dice que hoy no habrá tormenta de nieve, así que pueden viajar con tranquilidad.

—Muchas gracias, tuvimos una magnífica estancia aquí.

—Oh, no diga eso, fue un placer, ya sabe— envió un guiño a John mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia Sherlock quien los ignoraba —pero debe prometer que vendrán alguna vez, pero sin perderse, _monsieur_, de vacaciones.

John no lo pensó dos veces, le había gustado Chamonix —Por supuesto.

—_Très bien!_ Ahora, déjenme explicarles cómo llegar a la A40.

.

Alrededor de diez horas después estaban llegando a Londres.

John estaba agotado, tanto mental como físicamente, por lo que al llegar al 221B, subió directamente a su habitación y se encerró para dormir.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que había notado, sentido y, sobre todo, descubierto en Francia.

.

Cuando John despertó estaba oscuro. No sabía qué hora era, pero supuso que, o era de madrugada o estaba a punto de amanecer. Como fuese, esperaba que Sherlock estuviese dormido o, al menos, encerrado en su habitación para no enfrentarlo por el momento.

Demasiadas cosas se arremolinaban en su mente como para intentar _esconderlo_ del radar deductivo de Sherlock. Lo mejor, por el momento, era evitar al detective.

En su _sigiloso _camino al baño, John no encontró ninguna señal de Sherlock, por lo que entró a éste sin mayor ceremonia, sólo para que una cortina de vapor le golpeara la cara.

—¡Pero qué–!

—Elocuente como siempre, John— respondió Sherlock desde el otro lado de la cortina de baño. John podía notar la silueta de Sherlock moverse tras ésta y sin pensarlo, se lamió los labios.

—Er… lo siento, Sherlock, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Obviamente no.

—Sí, uhm…— murmuró John, un poco caliente, aunque no sabía si era por el vapor o por él mismo —te dejo, entonces.

—No me molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me molesta si te quedas.

John ya no respondió, en cambio, se quedó ahí parado sin hacer o pensar en nada, incluso parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar.

Cuando John reaccionó de nuevo, todo lo que pudo murmurar fue un —Oh.

John escuchó un bufido por parte de Sherlock y luego el agua moverse —¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, John, o vas a venir?

A John no tuvieron que repetírselo para correr la cortina. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente relajado.

Era una vista con la que podría vivir por todo lo que le restaba de vida y John se dedicó a grabarla en su – no tan buena como la de Sherlock – memoria.

Después de un minuto, más o menos, Sherlock abrió los ojos y observó a John fijamente, como un predador a su presa. John contuvo el aliento.

Viendo que John no iba a moverse pronto, Sherlock se puso de pie, dándole a John una vista completa de su cuerpo mojado, y comenzó a quitarle el pijama a John. John salió de su trance y ayudó a Sherlock con su labor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, uno mojado y el otro completamente seco, Sherlock tomó la barbilla de John y le indicó que mirara hacia arriba. Cuando así lo hizo John, descubrió un pequeño ramillete de muérdago con un moño color rojo.

John, sabiendo lo que significaba, sonrió y besó a Sherlock sin dudarlo.

No sabía cómo o por qué habían terminado de esa manera, pero no iba a pensar en ello pues tenía a un hermoso detective consultor que atender por el momento.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Glosario**:

_*Très bien!_: ¡Muy bien!

* * *

**N/Autora**. Oficialmente el fanfic se termina aquí, pe~ro tengo dos noticias.

La primera, habrá spin-offs sobre momentos que se perdieron al ser descrito desde el POV de John. Dichos _extras_ ya están planeados y los postearé aquí también, como si fuesen más capítulos. La segunda, si hay alguna escena que quieran ver, díganmelo en un comentario y procuraré amoldarlo al fanfic como _extra_.

Espero que les haya gustado y si sienten que fue corto, bueno, así se planeó desde el principio. ¡Pero ya salí de mi bloqueo! ¡Yay!


End file.
